


Histoire de draps

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Anniversaire FA [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Feliciano sourit dans son demi-sommeil. Osera-t-il ?





	Histoire de draps

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit pour le recueil Histoire entre amis pour l'anniversaire de la Ficothèque Ardente disponible sur AO3 depuis l'année dernière. N'hésitez pas à lire les productions des autres auteurs et mon OS sur le fandom Artémis Fowl.
> 
> Je voulais un peu m'amuser sur le fait que Feliciano dorme tout nu dans les draps de Ludwig. Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite par cet OS, mais je l'aime bien quand même.
> 
> APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Couple : GerIta

Histoire de draps

Le poids de Ludwig affaisse le matelas.  
À ce moment-là, Feliciano sourit dans son demi-sommeil. Osera-t-il porter la main sur lui ? Ou va-t-il le laisser dormir tranquillement ?  
Il aimerait bien que Ludwig se décide. Dans son hésitation, il gigote beaucoup trop, l'empêchant de tomber définitivement dans les bras de Morphée. Pour l'encourager, Feliciano soupire. Ainsi, Ludwig sait qu'il est encore disponible pour une partie de plaisir.  
Le sourire de Feliciano s'élargit quand Ludwig se positionne contre son dos et commence à caresser sa peau.  
Gagné ! Son allemand passe enfin à l'attaque.

Satisfait par cette initiative, Feliciano se pâme sous les doigts experts de son amoureux. Son corps s'érotise lentement, sous ce massage agréable. Peu à peu, Feliciano ouvre ses yeux ensommeillés.  
Ludwig rougit sous son regard lubrique. Son blond est toujours aussi timide et craquant.  
Entièrement nu, Feliciano écarte sensuellement les cuisses. Son ventre se creuse légèrement, mettant en valeur son début d'érection. Il adore la provocation. Ses yeux pétillent de malice, alors qu'il observe les différentes réactions de son aimé.  
Ludwig a envie de lui. Il le sent. Contre sa jambe.  
Un rire lui échappe.  
Ludwig s'approche de lui et vole ses lèvres. Les touchers délicats se transforment sous le feu de la passion. Suite à un soupir, leurs langues entrent enfin en contact. Feliciano sursaute quand Ludwig caresse le creux de son genou. Stimuler cette zone érogène au bon moment lui permet d'approfondir leur baiser. Le plaisir de leurs langues entrelacées fait languir Feliciano d'impatience. Ludwig aime prendre son temps et le voir se cambrer sur les draps blancs de leur couche commune.  
Ce qui les fait frissonner plus que tout est qu'on les imagine sagement endormis, éloignés l'un de l'autre.  
Le secret autour de leurs nuits concupiscentes leur procure encore plus de sensations.

Les lèvres de Ludwig quittent sa bouche et viennent se déposer sur la peau brulante de son cou. Pas de marques, pour que personne ne sache. Ils n'exposeront pas leurs sentiments aux hommes et aux nations. On peut utiliser l'amour contre n'importe qui. Par contre, l'amitié entre deux alliés de circonstances n'intéresse pas grand monde.

— Détends-toi. Personne ne peut nous entendre. Souviens-toi des travaux d'isolation.  
Le boucan nocturne de Gilbert, le frère de Ludwig et le budget alloué aux rénovations du QG avaient bon dos.

— Hum... J'aimerai penser à autre chose que des restrictions financières qui m'obligent à dormir dans ta chambre...  
— Ça a l'air de vraiment te tracasser, le taquine Ludwig.  
— Je n'arrive pas à dormir de la nuit, s'en amuse Feliciano. Tu bouges tout le temps. Et je saute sur le lit. Parfois, tu mets tes mains sur moi... Déjà là !

Feliciano gémit, quand Ludwig s'empare de sa verge. Son esprit d'initiative le comble de bonheur. L'italien se redresse et passe les bras autour des épaules de Ludwig. Il l'embrasse, joue avec sa chevelure courte puis descend les doigts le long de la courbure de sa colonne vertébrale. Assis ainsi, leurs pénis se touchent presque. Feliciano sent qu'il peut partir en arrière. Ludwig le retient avec une main sur ses fesses. Le brun s'amuse à retracer les lignes du torse de son amant pour l'attiser. Il le chérit avec des milliers de baisers, alors que le plaisir fait déjà trembler ses jambes.  
La main rugueuse de Ludwig peut faire preuve d'une extrême délicatesse pour flatter son désir. Le contraste entre la texture de sa peau et la lenteur de ses gestes renforce ses sensations. Feliciano halète près de ses lèvres, en se demandant combien de temps encore Ludwig va résister à ses charmes.  
Suite à un soupir, Ludwig fond sur sa bouche et le ramène vers lui. Sa chaleur le remplit d'allégresses. Les cuisses de Feliciano reposent sur celles ouvertes de Lugwig. Leurs verges s'effleurent lors d'un mouvement incontrôlé.  
Pris d'une frénésie peu commune, leurs bassins s'activent pour augmenter les délices de cette friction. Leurs bras atterissent comme ils peuvent, alors qu'ils roulent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassent comme des assoiffés. Sentant la jouissance approcher, Feliciano passe ses mains entre leurs corps endiablés.  
Quelques coups de poignets suffisent. Ils sombrent ensemble dans l'orgasme. Toujours aussi rapides à se faire un bien fou !

Ils restent enlacés un certain temps, car rares sont les occasions de profiter de leurs sentiments amoureux.  
Étrangement, la distance amicale en journée exacerbe leurs sens la nuit venue.  
Lors d'un soupir de satisfaction, Feliciano roule sur le côté. À moitié assoupi, il entend Ludwig s'agiter nerveusement.  
On n'utilise jamais une forte affinité contre des représentants.

Ludwig et Feliciano le savent plus que quiconque. Ils ont séjourné chez de nombreuses nations et en ont tiré les enseignements nécessaires à leur survie.  
Ils ne sont pas à l'abri d'une erreur politique, puisque leur champ d'action demeure limité. Par contre, ils ne mettront pas en danger leurs pays par amour.  
De ce fait, Ludwig nettoie le corps endormi de Feliciano avec une serviette chaude et humide. Ensuite, il le transporte vers le tapis. Feliciano dodeline de la tête dans la manœuvre. Prévenant, Ludwig l'allonge avec une infinie tendresse. Feliciano se laisse volontiers faire, car Ludwig sait effacer les traces physiques de leurs ébats secrets et le dorloter en même temps.

Ludwig pose une couverture sur lui, aère la pièce et s'occupe des draps. La literie de rechange se révèle du même coloris pour tromper leur monde. Une fois satisfait de son aura de chasteté cordiale, il installe Feliciano sur leur couche. A la limite de sombrer, Feliciano gémit de contentement, lorsque les draps se froissent.  
Au petit matin, ce sera à Feliciano de mentir. Matinal, Gilbert viendra les déranger dans leur sommeil. Le grand frère de Ludwig se doute de quelque chose, depuis très longtemps, et espère les trouver en fâcheuse posture. Une sorte de sixième sens familial. Feliciano le baratine sur le petit déjeuner et les bienfaits du matelas de son ami sur son repos.

Les restrictions budgétaires et la tendance de Feliciano à dormir nu avec le premier venu préservent encore les apparences.  
Amis, le jour ; amants, la nuit.  
En ce temps de paix et d'insouciance, ils se pensent protégés pour l'éternité.


End file.
